One Step Closer
by TheWickedKitty
Summary: Kurt teaches Finn how to dance, and it turns into something more. Was going to be for the Kinn prompts, but it was too late, so this is just a regular story. Rated T for sexual references. R&R!


**This is a Kurt/Finn story that was supposed to be for OrangeAnimal's Kinn Prompts, but the story didn't come out like I planned and it might be a bit different than the prompt said it should…and the winner was already picked for that prompt, so sorry…I liked writing it, though. And I'm not an expert on ballroom dancing, so sorry if the moves are a little off. Set after the season finale.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee! But I love making Rachel all mad…haha. I don't own Julius Caesar either…it's only mentioned once, but I figure I might as well be safe.**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Rachel screamed as Finn stepped on her foot for about the millionth time that day.

Mr. Schue had announced that there would be a ballroom dancing competition, and they had used that day during glee rehearsal to practice their dancing. Rachel, being the arrogant, overbearing, perfectionist that she is, would not stop that incessant yelling at anyone who couldn't get it right.

"Finn! I know you're only a football player, but don't you have control over any of your body parts? I've seen you dance before, why is this so different?" Everyone else around them had stopped dancing to stare at the very interesting show going on in front of them.

"I'm sorry! It's just…I'm not good at slow dancing. I'm a guy! Slow dancing is for girls!" Finn heard someone clear their throat, and, without looking, he added, "And Kurt…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Guys can slow dance just as well as girls if they put their minds to it! You're not even trying, it's like you don't even wanna win this!"

"Well, to be perfectly honest…I don't." Rachel's look of horror gave Finn an insight of the chewing out he was going to endure in three…two…one…

"WHAT?" Rachel screamed. "This isn't only for you, Finn! This is for me, too! What happens if I wanna win this? We're a team, you're supposed to be helping me, not letting me do everything alone!"

"Well, I WAS helping you!" Finn yelled back. "Until you decided to start controlling everything and making me do what YOU wanna do instead of what I wanna do! Maybe next time you should think about someone other than yourself for once!"

That seemed to strike a nerve with Rachel. Her anger melted away into hurt and, more importantly, realization. She turned around in a huff, but not before Finn saw a glimpse of tears in her eyes, and strutted out the door, slamming it hard behind her.

The room was dead silent. Even the slightest breath boomed as loud as a thunder clap. Of course, Puck was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Woah…that was exciting." Quinn, who was dancing with him, slapped his chest and gave him a "shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-do-way-worse-than-that" look. That seemed to quiet his mouth for a second or two.

Finn turned to his best friend and former girlfriend, then around to everyone else in the room. "I'm sorry I had to make a scene like that, guys…Can we just forget this ever happened and go back to dancing?"

"Uh, Finn…" This time, it was Mercedes's voice. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you don't have a partner as of right now, so you can't really 'go back to dancing'." Kurt, whose arms were still around her from where they stopped to stare at the squabble between Finn and Rachel, pinched the back of her arm hard. She squealed and elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey, someone had to break this horrid news to him." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'll just chill for a while…I have homework…" He kept his eyes glued to the floor while he made his way to the chair where he set his backpack. He didn't dare look up at the concerned faces of the rest of the gleeks.

He knew things had slowly gone back to normal when he heard shuffling feet and soft music flowing into his ears. They had gone back to dancing. More in likely they weren't thinking about how pathetic he looked getting chewed out, and actually being upset, by his own girlfriend. Or they were and they were just trying to make him think they weren't.

Either way, he could not concentrate on finding trigonometric functions of angles A and C, or remembering who killed Caesar and why.

All he could think about was Rachel's face when he told her she was selfish. He knew he was right, so did she, for that matter. But it still hurt. He could tell.

"You know, I could help you with your little debacle." It was Kurt's voice talking to him. Finn didn't look up right away, but he saw Kurt's Dolce and Cabana skinny jeans sitting beside him. He heard everyone else getting there things and slowly leaving the choir room. Apparently, rehearsal was over.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I happen to be very skilled at dancing…as if you didn't already know from my performance here today. So, I'm willing to give some of my talent to you. Temporarily. I would like it back once this contest is over."

Finn smiled a bit at Kurt's joke, then looked up at him for the first time. "You mean, like, you wanna help me?"

"No, I want to fly you to Paris and eat dead snails with you, then gaze lovingly at the Eiffel Tower with smelly people around us" Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I wanna help you!"

Finn shook his head, trying to hide his smile. "Okay. Your dad's working late tonight, right?" At Kurt's nod, he continued. "Alright, we can do it then. Since my mom's on a business trip, we'll have the house all to ourselves for a few more hours than we normally would."

"Alright" Kurt said. "I'll meet you there. I drove here this morning since Dad didn't need the car. I still need to take it home."

Finn nodded as he put his homework back in his bag. When he looked up, he noticed that Kurt was already gone. _"Wow, he's really fast…and quiet."_

Then another thought dawned on him as he exited the choir room and made his way to his locker.

"_I just agreed to have my gay almost-step-brother teach me how to dance. _Ballroom _dance. That would mean close touching, hand holding, and probably that half-hugging where the girl puts her arm around the guy's waist. Oh the joys of glee club."_

As Finn drove down the street to his house, he saw Kurt's dad's car already parked neatly on the driveway. He drove his mom's car, which she left with him while she was away, and parked it right next to Burt's car, like he always did.

He hastily grabbed his backpack and went inside.

He had no idea why he was rushing to get to dancing with Kurt. Was he excited? Did he just want to get it over with? Was he aroused-no, that couldn't have been it. Finn wasn't gay and everyone knew it. Everyone except maybe him…

Everything between that last thought and when he saw Kurt standing in their shared basement bedroom was a blur. He seemed to be staring in some weird way, because Kurt's face suddenly melted into confusion.

"Uh, Finn…why are you looking at me like that?"

Finn shook his head as if clearing smoke away from it and blinked a few times to refocus his eyes. "Oh, uh, nothing. Let's just start, okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly, as if to say that he knew his soon-to-be brother was lying. Then he started to clear all the furniture up against the wall, so they would have room to dance. With Finn's help, they had more than enough space laid out in front of them in no time.

"Alright, in this particular case, I'll be the girl, you be the guy." At Finn's breathy chuckle, Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know, it's not that hard to imagine, but can we please stay focused on dancing?"

"Right. Sorry."

"Okay, now, holding the girl properly. Before you start ballroom dancing, you put your right hand on the girl's waist." Finn did has Kurt instructed. When he did, he saw a fleck of a smile cross Kurt's face and felt him move away slightly.

"_Haha, he's ticklish. I'll have to remember that one." _Finn could hardly believe what he just thought, but he downplayed it and continued listening to Kurt's instructions.

"Now, you hold your left hand in the girl's right hand. Hands cupped, preferably. Then the girl will put her left hand on your right shoulder." After a few tries, they got the stance correct.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that went easier than I thought. Now, when it comes to ballroom dancing, or any kind of slow dancing really, the guy always leads. But, since, right now, the guy has no idea what he's doing, I'll lead for the time being."

Kurt had started to repeat a rhythmic string of 1, 2, 3, 4's while dragging Finn with him. After what seemed like hours, Finn finally fell in step with Kurt.

"Good. Now, do you think you can lead?" Finn hesitated, then nodded slightly. "Alright, then go ahead. And remember, the girl follows you, so if you do something wrong, you'll run into each other, step on each other's feet, and fall into a heap of well-dressed-ness. Now, go on."

Finn took a deep breath and repeated the steps in his head as they made their way down to his feet. They took him and Kurt in circles around their large room, surprisingly not bumping into anything.

"_Ya know, this feels kind of…nice. This isn't anything like dancing with Rachel." _Finn had stopped trying to deny his own thoughts a while ago, and just rolled with the punches. He liked Kurt. He knew it, there was no denying it. His face, his hair, his smile. And now his dancing ability and the fact that Kurt was holding him closer than they have ever been before.

"_Does Kurt still like me?" _It was kind of a disgusting thought, since they were going to be step brothers in a matter of months. But, Finn shouldn't be talking, he had already admitted he liked Kurt. As more than a friend or brother.

Finn couldn't help but imagine Kurt in a long, flowing ballroom gown, while he was in a nice tuxedo, dancing around a beautifully lit hall. Kurt was right, it WASN'T hard to imagine him as a girl.

Something inside of Finn seemed to change at that moment. Kurt may have all the drama and arrogance of Rachel, and all the talent and good looks of Quinn, but they could never compare to him. Kurt was someone Finn could see himself walking down the beach with, holding hands and smiling sweetly at each other. He's not perfect, but hey, neither is anyone else.

Before Finn could stop himself, or before he even knew what he was doing, his lips were crashed onto Kurt's with unbelievable force. Kurt seemed startled at the beginning and it seemed like he wanted to step back, but he didn't.

He kissed back. Hesitantly at first, but gradually growing in power. So much power, in fact, that he ended up pushing Finn backward onto the couch that was pushed up against the wall.

Finn didn't seem to mind that, though. His lips were too busy sucking Kurt's face off, his hands were too busy groping any part of Kurt's body he could reach, and his mind was too busy thinking the dirty thoughts that entered every guy's mind when someone kissed them like this.

Kurt seemed to read Finn's thoughts as he pulled away suddenly. Both boys were breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Kurt had to reach down and pull his pants back up and buckle his belt again.

"Finn, let's not get too carried away, here. We don't wanna start something our parents won't let us finish." Kurt laughed at Finn's look of disappointment.

"Aw, okay. Can we stop the dancing now? I think I have it down…but it's not like I'm going to ENJOY dancing with Rachel again tomorrow. And you still have to dance with Mercedes."

Kurt scoffed. "I can dance with Mercedes anytime. I can only make out with you."

Finn smiled and shook his head. Kurt was a lot more forward than he would've thought. "Alright, but for now, it would be nice if we could just…ya know…"

"Cuddle?" Kurt offered, his eyebrow raised in confusion at Finn's embarrassment at saying the word.

"Uh, yeah, that…" Kurt couldn't help but giggle a little as he readjusted himself so he was nestled comfortably into Finn's side. Finn's strong arm was draped over his shoulders and pulling him closer, it seemed, every five seconds.

This was just one step closer to a happier life.

* * *

**The ending sucks, I know. And, no, there is no connection between this story and the song One Step Closer by Bon Jovi. Although, I do love that song. Anyway, please review, it would make my day! And I'm sorry I've been kind of neglecting my 100 Prompts story. I'll get back to that one eventually.**


End file.
